Kira's Journey
by LycoX
Summary: Kira's journey with the Skinwalkers as she learns to control her Foxside. A journey that will not be easy.
1. Chapter 1

**Kira's Journey**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: So after a lot of thinking about this idea, I've decided to run with it. And while I could just make this a really long one-shot, I feel that doing that would prevent me from exploring Kira's time with the Skinwalkers fully. Oh, and I own nothing but what you see here.**

* * *

It had been heartbreaking for Kira to leave behind her family, her friends, and especially Scott to be with the Skinwalkers. But she knew she had too or she may never be able to gain control of her Foxside and could potentially become a danger to everyone around her. And that was the last thing she wanted to have happen. After the sands had subsided, Kira found herself on the otherside of the rock formations with the trio and their living area and began walking towards it. "Kira!" Spoke up White Clay in her otherwordly voice and making the young Kitsune turn towards her.

"We shall allow you the rest of the day to rest up before tomorrow's training begins."

Kira gave the woman a look as the other two came to stand on either side of her. "Umm… Actually, could… Could we start my training today?"

The trio looked at one another before looking to her and she wondered if maybe they were surprised by that. "Its just, if I don't have something to focus on, I'm gonna start thinking about my family, my friends, and Scott. And if I do that, if I do that I'm gonna start losing my resolve to be here and I'll wanna… I'll wanna go home…" Kira was looking down at her feet at that point, completely missing the looks the trio had with one another.

"Very well Kira, we shall begin your training today." Spoke up Red Crow and making Kira look up at her in surprise.

"Really!?" She got a nod from the woman and she grinned happily over that.

Wolf then pointed towards the tent where several spears were propped up against it. Kira looked at it before looking back at them and Wolf gave a nod. Walking over to to the spears, Kira grabbed one and walked to the trio. Who instantly surrounded her and making her look at them nervously. "We shall spar with you until you can no longer muster the energy to do so." Spoke Wolf, causing the teen to gulp.

 _Oh God, I had to open my mouth!_ Fretted the teen as Red Crow charged at her.

Kira brought her spear up and blocked the blow and it wasn't long before Wolf came at her, forcing her to block her blow and then having to duck a strike from White Clay. The sparring would last well into the night with the moon high in the sky and the air chilly. She had no idea what time it was when she finally fell to her knees, exhausted as can be and no longer able to move. There had been several times through out the spar when her Kitsune had come out but the trio had been quick to strike her in the head, making for one Hell of a headache in the process as the Kitsune went back inside. Each time feeling more furious then the last. Something the girl hoped wouldn't come back to haunt the trio in the future.

"You have done well this day. Rest now for the coming days will not be easy upon you." White Clay told her as Red Crow helped her up and to a tent for her to stay in.

One she was pretty sure had been the same one she and her mother had been briefly staying in their first time here. The young Kitsune quickly drifted off to sleep as soon as Red Crow had gently placed her on to the bedding and her sleep would be a dreamless one. As she slept, the trio conversed with one another of the task ahead of them when it came to her. They would first concentrate on her stamina to ensure that it would make it even harder for her to tire when her Kitsune abilities could no longer help in that area for her. And once they were satisfied with her stamina, they would begin the next task in helping the girl to achieve control.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: And thus begins Kira's training! I will be having her learn a tail or two while she's with the Skinwalkers but I'm intending for the learning to be at a realistic pace like days or weeks before finally mastering it and earning the tail. I know the names I have for the Skinwalkers here aren't probably even close to their actual names on the show but its what I'm going with for this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing but what you see here. Now let's roll on!**

* * *

Kira would soon find out upon the next day just how not easy the training would be with the Skinwalkers. As soon as she had eaten, the training had started up and it involved sparring again. A full two months would pass for the girl as the trio trained her to have her stamina increased to a much higher height. There would be times when she would have to go out a ways into the desert and walk back to the camp with a stick with two buckets attached to it. Buckets that sometimes had water, rocks, or sand inside them. On occasion there would be all three of them in the buckets, making for an even tougher time due to their combined weight. Her clothing had definitely suffered for it all too and if Kira didn't have her healing ability, she would no doubt have several scars on her body by now thanks to the cuts from the spears. At one point during the two months, Red Crow was forced to use a knock out dart on her when her Kitsune had come out.

Who had been quite furious at the trio for keeping her and her human there when she could be back in Beacon Hills destroying any enemy attackers completely. Kira had been grateful as Hell over the knock out dart as she wasn't wanting to cause the trio great harm. Carrying the buckets on the stick hadn't been easy at first but gradually she was able to handle it better. Even making the mistake of thinking she could run with it and quickly finding that walking versus running were two different things. The teen had gotten a lecture from White Clay over it but there had been no heat to it and she was pretty much told to just use it as a learning experience for the future. Something she would definitely keep in mind for the future, well at least where the water was concerned anyways! Upon the night of the final day in the second month, she was brought to a familiar clearing where she had fought against an Oni and won.

Though she had won with the aide of the Fox, something that hadn't pleased the trio very much. "Tonight shall be your ultimate test of stamina as you endure all you can through out the night."

Kira wasn't entirely sure what Wolf was talking about but it made her worried. Especially if she was going to have to fight another Oni! Turning to face the clearing, the woman brought forth a firefly and the two watched as it flew away into the darkness. Seconds later a sand covered Oni made an appearance and causing the young teen to gulp in slight fear and nervousness. "Umm… The last time this happened didn't exactly turn out so good." Pointed out the girl.

Wolf nodded at that. "This is remembered. You must not allow the Kitsune to come out at all until day comes. Your focus will be split between keeping her at bay and fighting against the Oni."

Hearing that certainly had the Japanese teen gaping at the woman in pure shock as there was no way she could do that! "I… I can't do that! There's just no way!"

"I, Red Crow, and White Clay believe you can Kira. And I think you will be surprised by what you can accomplish. Look at the progress you've made these last two months for example.

Well, when she thought about it, the older woman was right about the progress. But she still didn't think she would be able to pull this off! The Oni started to step forward, making Kira look at it with a wide eyed expression as she gulped. Looking back to try and protest this, she discovered that Wolf was already gone. A curse escaped the girl's mouth and she readied her sword and it wasn't long before she was having to defend herself from the Desert Oni's attacks. The fight proved challenging for the girl as the Desert Oni did not go easy on her. Cuts found homes on her clothing and even her skin, leaving blood in their wake once healed. If it weren't for the part of her keeping focus on keeping her Kitsune at bay, Kira felt this wouldn't have been as hard to do. Eventually, she found herself on one knee and her sword in the ground with her hands on the hilt, breathing a little heavily and more alarmingly, her aura was starting to show.

"Hmmph, you're nothing but a little girl fighting against a virtual Tsunami. Really, what hope do you have? You may as well let that Fox inside you out to win this." Spoke the voice of a female with short red hair, making Kira slightly confused in the process as she didn't even know who the Hell the woman was!

"NO! I can't do that!" Protested the teenager as the Desert Oni circled her.

"Like the lady said, you're up against a Tsunami. You can only hope to endure against it for so long before you have to give up." Came the voice of Katashi's bodygaurd Kincaid.

Kira shook her head in denial, refusing to listen to the two naysayers who weren't even really there. "Don't listen to them Kira! You're one of the most bad ass chicks I know!" Called out Liam from atop a rock.

Her parents then appeared and she hoped they weren't about to be against her. "Kira..." Began her father and it seemed her mother would be the one to finish it.

"Come home sweetheart, where you belong. We can find ways to help you achieve balance with your Foxside." Another shake of the head was her answer as her aura swirled violently.

A warm chuckle could be heard, one that was so familiar to the girl and her heart swelled in happiness despite the fact she knew it couldn't possibly be real. Turning, she saw Scott crouching down next to her with a warm smile and happiness in his eyes with Lydia behind him with a smile of her own. "You can do this Kira. You more than anyone else I know can do this. And you know why?" She shook her head but Scott kept on smiling anyway.

It'd be Lydia who would answer next. "Because you're a bad ass sword wielding Kitsune. One that Scott McCall fell hard for."

Hearing that gave Kira hope within herself and the courage to fight on. She stood up with a yell and turned around and met the Desert Oni's sword with a loud clang as her aura died away. With a renewed bout of energy and the willingness to fight on. She battled the creature and even scored several blows against it as they fought on. The two soon came to close quarters with one another as their swords connected and the two fought to push the other away. Kira gritted her teeth as she stared into the glowing eyes of the Desert Oni as they pushed against one another as their swords made sparks from the close contact. And then, right before her very eyes, the creature faded away. Causing her to stumble a bit in surprise as there was no longer anything for her to be pushing against.

Looking up, she saw the beginnings of a new day and she fell to her knees and her sword dropped to the ground in front of her. Kira then bent over and stared at the ground. It wasn't long before tears were coming out of her eyes and laughter could be heard from her as well. Looking up again suddenly at the brightening skies, her laughter was loud and clear for all to hear as she continued to cry in relief that her fight with the Desert Oni was finally over with. She had endured and prevented her Foxside from destroying the Desert Oni as it had the first time when she first came here. The teen soon found herself on her back as she stared up at the brightening skies with the tears still coming down her face and a wide happy smile on her lips. Kira soon found herself embracing the welcoming arms of slumber as the trio of Skinwalkers watched on from a top a cliff. "She has endured the Oni successfully." Spoke White Clay and a hint of pride could be heard in her voice.

"The first trial of her training has been completed." Came the voice of Red Crow.

Wolf was the next to speak as she stared down at the slumbering girl below. "When she is rested, we shall begin the next trial. One that will include the earning of her second Tail." Her fellow Skinwalkers nodded in agreement at her words.

The task would certainly have its challenges but they were certain Kira would prevail in the end.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: And her first big task is completed! What will they have her do next? Find out next time! I'm kinda thinking that her learning how to do illusions would be handy. She could appear to people as a harmless Fox or something and if they are causing trouble, they could turn around and see a girl coming right at them whe just seconds ago a Fox was where she was!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here.**

* * *

A day later would see Kira back into her training with the Skinwalkers and still feeling quite happy over the victory against the Desert Oni. A victory she had been able to make without allowing the Kitsune in her to come out and ruin the progress she had made. Kira had to give thanks to Scott, Lydia, and Liam for being there for her despite the fact they were never actually there but she quickly had to push down the pang of sadness over the two or she would have started to be swallowed up by sadness over the three. Especially where Scott was concerned. After about four hours of a sparring session with Red Crow, she was led to an old wooden table that had only a small hand crafted knife on it. Looking to the woman in slight confusion, Red Crow began to speak. "Of the abilities that the thirteen Kitsune share is that of imbuing the essence of your FoxFire's element into a weapon. This in turn gives the weapon you imbue your FoXFire with to gain an added effectiveness. If the blade misses but they still connect with the weapon in some way, they will still feel the sting of an electric shock."

Kira's eyes had gone wide at that. "Should you succeed at this and master it, you will have earned your second Tail. However it will not be easy, as not only will you need to learn how to imbue but to also be able to summon the imbued weapon. Any object or weapon you imbue gives you a personal connection to it, allowing you to summon it to you with with a mental command. The more Tails you have the more you will be able to do this with multiple weapons."

"Summon? Like how the spears you guys carry winds up in your hand just by reaching out?"

Red Crow nodded. "Yes, something like that. Though for us, it is more of a sense of channeling our will to bring forth the spear or any other object. One could easily call it telekinesis if they wished to do so."

"Would I be able to learn something like that?"

If the woman was surprised by that, she didn't show it. "If you wished too, though it could take a considerable amount of time."

Kira would have to think about that in addition to what else she'd been told. But earning a new Tail seemed like the thing she should focus on first however. "Umm… Would me, you know, earning this Tail make things more difficult with my Fox?"

"There is always the possibility. But you can not allow yourself to fear it or you will not be able to progress."

She knew the woman was right but it still worried her some. But so long as she had the Skinwalkers to help her, she felt that things would be okay. After thinking over it some more, she turned to Red Crow and gave a nod. "Alright… Let's start." What looked to be a proud grin came from the woman but it was gone before the young Kitsune could really be sure of it.

"As I believe you are already familiar with this, all you need to do is place your hand over it."

Kira did so and remembering her mother's words, attempted to channel her power into the weapon. But unfortunately there seemed to be no reaction whatsoever, making for her to frown. "What? But… I don't understand."

"As the blade is not made of metal, imbuing your essence into it will make it harder to do. This task will no doubt take some time."

 _Great._ Thought Kira in slight annoyance.

Afterwards, Kira was left on her own to make the attempt to imbue her essence into the knife. An hour and a half later would see her with little success. Something that had been making her angry as the time went on and because of that, her frustration had caused her to make a mistake and put too much power into the blade. Causing it to explode and for her to cry out in slight pain as a piece of it found itself at home in her forearm. Getting up, she pulled it out with a wince as the trio came towards her. Her wound quickly began to heal as she threw away the broken piece and frowned unhappily at what she had caused. "Worry not Kira, trial and error is always the way of learning a new skill." Spoke White Clay.

Wolf stepped forward and provided her another hand crafted knife to try with that she took hesitantly. It would take a week before she was finally able to imbue the knife correctly and she practically danced in joy over it when she felt the bond come to life between her and the knife. Something she hadn't exactly noticed with her mother's sword when she had put it back together and it made her wonder if it was cause of its own bonding from years past with her mom. The trio had looked at her in amusement as she danced and it'd be White Clay would who would break up the happy moment much to the girl's dislike as she made the remark that now she could learn how to summon it to her. White Clay couldn't help but smirk at the girl's groan but the teen quickly realized that now was as good a time as any to start on it. Something that got approving nods from the three after she told them.

It'd be Wolf who would start this part of the training with her. Once she and Kira were alone, the wolf head wearing woman began to speak up. "You can either stand close to it or from a distance if you so wish. As it won't really matter."

Choosing to believe that, Kira walked a short ways away from the table holding the blade. "Place out your hand in its direction and bring forth the image of it coming to you in your mind. I believe upon success of this and the doing of two other weapons you will be able to unlock your Tail."

Kira gave a nod and hoped the woman was right. Putting out her hand, she pictured the blade coming to her in her mind. At first nothing happened and it was then that Wolf made the mention that she must put her will into it. Nodding, she did so but still nothing happened. She'd be given two hours to do this task before Wolf would return to commence with her other training. And it'd be two hours she would put all her focus on in making the blade come to her. By the end of the two hours, the only thing she'd been able to accomplish unfortunately was making it wiggle a little. This would be the sight Wolf would come too. "Hmm… Progress is progress." Commented the Skinwalker.

A frown came from the girl at that. "Yeah well… Not enough progress for me."

Wolf placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, making the teen Kitsune look at her in slight surprise. "It will come Kira, rushing will do you no good."

It would take her roughly three days until she was able to summon the knife to her hand. Unfortunately how it happened proved to be rather painful as the blade went through her hand, making her fall to her knees with a pained scream as tears immediately came down her face. She hadn't felt something like this since Scott's Berserker side had stabbed her in the gut. Pulling it out with another pained scream, she threw it away from her as her blood dripped from the wound. Kira realized she was going to have to be careful when she did things like this or otherwise she could end up stabbing herself or others if she wasn't summoning it to her carefully. It would have to be practically second nature for her to do without so much as a thought and more of a feeling of intention. Reaching out with the hand that hadn't been stabbed, she willed the knife to her through their bond. And slowly but surely it came to her.

Making her smile in happiness over her achievement. She would keep at it with the knife, gradually improving with it with the firm reminder of wanting to avoid getting herself stabbed again until the Skinwalkers came to get her for training. It wouldn't be until a week later during a surprise spar session that when she summoned a spear that her second tail would unlock. Kira wouldn't have much time to celebrate however as the spar would continue onwards, though she did get approving nods from the trio. Afterwards, she would be presented with a new Shuriken Tail from White Clay after being asked what shape she would like for it to be and she would infuse her power into it, causing it to turn from brown to solid black. In addition to the training and furthering of her Summoning skills with the three Imbued weapons, Kira would learn how to craft new weapons and other objects for her's and the Skinwalkers use.

Kira had never thought she would be one for pottery but it had certainly been an interestingly fun experience to learn of. She also had to wonder for a brief moment on just how proud her dad would be of her growing skill in being a weapons smith. She couldn't wait for the day when she could show him and even learn from him as well. Upon near the end of the fourth month of her time with the Skinwalkers, Kira was told to climb atop the mountain much to her shock. But do so she would and by the time she made it to the top, night had fallen and if it wasn't for the training she had been given so far, she would be way more exhausted by that point. Red Crow nodded approvingly at her as the young Kitsune got up and came to stand next to her. "Atop this mountain begins the next step in you re-gaining balance and control of your Foxside."

Looking at her in mild confusion at that, she asked her what she meant by that. "When the ones known as the Dread Doctors over loaded you, it ruined the balance within. For what reason they did this is unclear but they clearly did not mean any good of it."

"Yeah… You're tellin' me." Kira replied softly as she rubbed her arms in comfort and as an attempt to give herself some warmth from the slight chill in the air.

"Because of their foolishness, there is too much power within you. Power that must be expelled from you before we can continue further with your training."

Kira let out a sigh over that and wondered how she was going to be able to pull it off. "Something tells me this won't exactly be easy."

Red Crow nodded, making Kira's shoulders slump. "Nothing in this Life is ever truly easy, if it were, you would not be here atop this mountain."

 _Well… She has a point there…_

Letting loose with a sigh as she shook herself a little, Kira spoke up. "Alright, so what do I need to do?"

She gained an approving nod and smile from the woman in return. "Close your eyes and clear your mind, once that is done you must focus on the power within you. Once you can see and feel it, draw it out until the immensity of it is no longer as strong."

Kira nodded but she had a feeling it was not going to be all that easy. "Right, okay. I can do this. At least… I think I can." She turned to see if Red Crow was there but the woman was no where to be found.

Which wasn't all that surprising considering it wasn't the first time the trio had done stuff like this to her. Taking a calming breath, Kira closed her eyes and did what she could to clear her mind and began to focus on the power within her. And then, she could see it. A bright ball of light that was nearly blinding from its intensity. She began to focus on it and imagined in her mind a path for it to come through her and out of her body. A crackling nosie could be heard, making Kira open her eyes that were glowing orange and she saw that streaks of lightning were coming out of her hands and even across her body. Bolts of lightning would strike out at the ground around her as the clouds in the sky above swirled violently and lightning could even be seen as well. Thunder could even be heard as well as her body began to glow from the power coming from her.

Panting a little, Kira tried to keep it coming out at a slow rate but it was proving to be far harder then she thought it would. The glow around her continued to grow brighter as the lightning arced all across the area and even leaving black marks on the hardened surface. Looking upwards with her eyes glowing the brightest they ever had, she let out a scream as the energy surged from her and causing a blinding flash to erupt with a thunderous sound following it. The glow slowly vanished as smoke arose from where she'd been standing. And as the smoke gradually began to drift off, a wide and somewhat deep crater could be seen with Kira herself in the middle of it. Naked as the day she was born and before she mercifully passed out, she could see the trio from the edge of the crater and attempted to lift her hand but the action proved to be too much and it fell as she drifted off into unconciousness.

Unknown to the young Kitsune of Beacon Hills, she had unlocked her third Tail as she had produced what basically amounted to what is known as the Thunder Effect. The ability to produce a strong, physical shockwave using her element's power. Were it not for what the Dread Doctors had done to her, this would not have happened but the Skinwalker trio could feel that she was considerably less filled with power thanks to the draining of it. Which would allow for them to further her training now that the Kitsune within wouldn't present as much of a danger when it came out again in the future. Kira would nearly spend an entire week on bedrest to recover from letting out all that power. And it would be something the girl hated a lot as it left her time to think on things she had been trying so hard not to think about.

Like whether or not her parents and her friends were doing okay, if Scott especially was finding the time to take care of himself in between anything that was possibly going on. If maybe he had decided to find another girl to move on with after possibly losing hope of her ever coming back. The thought of that and other thoughts that swirled her mind was enough to make her finally have a break down as she sobbed long and hard as the reality of her situation finally hit her full force. Red Crow had surprisingly been a source of comfort for the girl as she sobbed her heart out and even talked of leaving while the woman said nothing but kept being a source of comfort for her. Upon the fifth day, she walked out of the tent with re-newed energy and more determined then ever to gain control and balance so that she could go home finally and would ask the trio how to learn their way of summoning things to them.

A task that would prove challenging but damn worth it in the end as she wouldn't have to necessarily rely on her Imbued weapons during an occasion where a fight was happening.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Talk about your accidental Tail mishaps! I kind of feel that she would eventually have a moment where she would break down as everything came crashing down on her and I think four months of being away from her loved ones would finally be when it happened. Especially when she had a whole lot of time to think and not much to do.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here and we are moving right along with this fairly quickly! Which is fairly nice! Judging by the fact that the majority of season 5 took place in August if I go by a time line I found, this all pretty much started at or near the month of September and its now January after Kira's been with the Skinwalkers for 4 months.**

* * *

January would pass as Kira learned how to summon things to her using the Skinwalker method in addition to training her Tail abilities to be more proficient with them. Her Thunder Effect ability though was something she was reluctant to use considering she'd left a crater the first time it happened. Though their method took a considerable amount of time as it had to involve unlocking a part of her mind that would allow for that sort of thing in a safe way and building up the skill for it. As February began, White Clay and Red Crow would teach Kira how to use her Fox senses to be able to track by sight, smell, and hearing. They also trained her in how to tune into nature to cover more distance when her Fox senses couldn't do so. Wolf tested her on this by having her track her location deep into the desert. Something that had not been easy to do considering the older woman's great knowledge of the desert and her own skills and nature itself getting in the way.

Towards the middle of February, Kira's clothing had pretty much become unwearable due to the wear and tear of her training and pretty much living out in the wild. And there was only so many times she could do patch ups for her clothing. Which would prompt Wolf to take her on a journey to a wooded area using their method of teleportation. Which involved the idea of traveling somewhere with intent and a clear image of the area you wanted to be in. And while she learned that only a Time Kitsune had the ability to gain a Tail for it, she could still thankfully learn their way of doing it. Something that greatly appealed to her as it no doubt would be pretty handy! Wolf promised that they would revisit the topic at a later time and Kira gave a happy nod to it. Once they had arrived into the wooded area, the young Kitsune had to ask why they were there and was greatly surprised by what she learned.

"We are here as it will be the first step in your learning how to make your own clothing."

"Oh." Well that would certainly be handy too.

Wolf let out a sigh then as well. "Through Nature we learned that a dying Bear is located here. Your task is to ease its suffering and in return you will be granted the use of its fur, skin, meat, fangs, and claws."

Kira's eyes widened at that and she had a feeling in her about how she was going to ease the Bear's suffering. Wolf began walking into the woods and Kira reluctantly followed her and it wasn't long before they found a Bear laying on its stomach groaning and growling in agony. The two stared at the once mighty beast for several moments in silence. "A hunter thought it would be easier to poison this Bear in order to take it down easier." Spat out the Skinwalker in pure distaste at the cowardly action and Kira's face had a look of disgust as well.

It was a sad fact that there were some who would be so willing to do such terrible things like this. What she didn't know is that Wolf intended for her to visit the one responsible and make certain he would never think of doing something like this ever again. "Approach him Kira. But do so in a way that shows you mean no harm."

She gave a nod and walked slowly towards the dying Bear, who despite his agony noticed her presence and growled. "Whoa! Easy big guy, I'm not gonna hurt you okay? I just, I just want to give you some kind of comfort okay?"

The bear stared at her for what felt like a long time before letting out a huff that seemed to indicate he was okay with her approaching him. Smiling at him, she approached and knelt down next to him and placed a comforting hand on his side. Her comforting touch made the Bear growl appreciatively as she gently rubbed his side. Wolf came beside her and quietly handed her a knife. Making Kira look at her in shock. "Life takes, but it also gives. In releasing him from his suffering, you gain something in return. This mighty creature understands this concept and is willing to allow you to take from him so that you may use his gifts and honor him as you do so."

Kira was starting to tear up as she reluctantly took the knife from her mentor. "Oh God… I don't, I can't do this!" Protested the girl and as if to counter it, the Bear made a moaning noise with a small hint of a growl to it.

Stepping to her other side, Wolf placed her hand on top of Kira's that was still touching the Bear's side. "Feel his pain Kira, feel it and you will know this must be done. And through feeling it, you will even know the face of the one who did this to him."

Thanks to Wolf, Kira was able to do exactly that and she guessed it was some ability the woman and likely the other two Skinwalkers was able to do. And God did she feel that she didn't think this was a skill she wanted to learn as it was just too much to bear as fear and pain swept through her. Making her tears finally come down as she sobbed hard for the mighty Bear and his pain. "Mighty Bear, who once wallked these woods with pride, may you be embraced in the welcoming arms of your ancestors. Mighty Bear, who fed and drink of the land and waters, may your next life prove to be more fulfilling then the one you now leave. Mighty Bear, who we give thanks for allowing us his most precious gifts, sleep well forever more." Spoke Wolf softly as Kira raised the knife and pierced the dying Bear's body.

He gave a mighty groan before closing his eyes one final time as Kira pressed her face into his fur and cried upon it as his final breath escaped him. No longer able to hold it in her, the young Kitsune rushed to a nearby bush and vomited the contents of her stomach as she had felt that a piece of her innocence had been lost to her after having to take that poor Bear's life so that he could no longer be in unbearable agony. After shedding the last of her tears, Kira stood up with an unhappy but determined expression on her face and approached Wolf. "Where is he!?" Demanded the girl as she wanted the one who had poisoned an innocent creature for an easy kill.

Wolf closed her eyes and seconds later they opened again as she looked at her charge. "Ten miles East of here at a camp of his own making."

Standing up, Wolf approached her and grabbed her hands and the young teen could feel something be channeled there. "When you find him, grab the sides of his head and will what is within your hands to him. And he will know this mighty Bear's suffering as if it was his own."

Kira gave a nod as that seemed only fair despite the fact that normally she would never think of doing something like this. But that poor creature had deserved so much better. Dashing off into the woods, it wasn't long before she finally found the bastard responsible and after kicking him to the ground. She quickly grabbed hold of his head. "Who are you!?" Screamed out the man as he struggled to get free of this girl who somehow seemed to be able to hold him in place!

"I come with a message from a friend." Hissed the girl and with but a single thought for the message to transfer it to him, she watched as her hands glowed briefly before returning to their normal color.

The man's eyes widened and then he began to scream. Kira, feeling her work was done here, got off the man and began to walk away. Though she would never be able to get his screams out of her head. "OH GOD! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY!" Cried out the man as he felt his prey's pain and witnessed his death.

Making her way back to Wolf, she rubbed at her eyes as she felt tears wanting to fall again. Wolf merely gave a nod and motioned for her to kneel down. Kira did so reluctantly and her mentor for this lesson began to teach her to properly remove the Bear's fur, claws, and skin without damaging anything. The young Kitsune had certainly shed more than one tear over it as she worked on her task. In the end, Kira would have a new outfit thanks to the Bear and she hoped she would be able to honor him for as long as she lived. The Skinwalkers would even have a celebration of sorts to honor the mighty Bear's memory once her new outfit was created and she was able to wear it. She would have to do the same with several other animals over several days so that she would have more to wear and each time was never an easy time for the girl. Even donning a Fox headdress after encountering an old Fox who was on his last legs in life.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I probably could have uploaded this last night, but an early morning shift today delayed that. Though it did allow for me to make some minor changes and additions so that's pretty nice.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Disclaimer: You know, its kind of saddening that there isn't a lot of Scira fics around since the end of season 5. One would think there'd be a crap ton of fix-it fics and the like or what have you. Oh yeah, I own nothing but what you see here. Now on with the show!**

* * *

After Kira had learned how to make her own clothing and properly store meat so it wouldn't ruin, March had come and quickly turned into mid May. Through out that time the young Kitsune's speed and stamina had greatly increased to the point that she could run from the camp to one end of the desert and back to the camp in under an hour. Which had been pretty thrilling for the girl and if it hadn't been for a training exercise instead of just to do it, she probably would have just kept running all through out the desert til she could no longer do so. Though during April, she had been allowed the chance to do so and had unfortunately encountered a particularly annoying dust storm that had her covered in sand from head to toe much to the amusement of her mentors. Around the end of April would see Kira and the Skinwalkers having a particularly brutal encounter with a Berserker.

One who looked to be rather new to the whole thing judging by the over all lack of a scary appearance like the ones Kate had under her control. It had taken the use of a Thunder Effect attack to stop the Berserker entirely and would leave the teen with a huge amount of guilt for pretty much killing someone. Even despite White Clay's words that the Berserker she destroyed wasn't even human anymore after giving into such primal power. Her use of the Thunder Effect skill for a second time had left a small crater and her bedridden for two days as it still managed to take a bit out of her. Though the Skinwalkers would make use of the new addition to their camp grounds as a fire pit from then on. Red Crow would take her deep into the desert after she recovered to have Kira train more with the ability.

Something the girl had been somewhat reluctant about and even wound up getting knocked off her feet thanks to Red Crow's spear. But after it happening three times, Kira stopped fighting against it and trained in the ability. Red Crow's words helped her to measure how much power to place into it by visualizing it within her mind and then channeling it through her arms and out her hands. The young Thunder Kitsune could either push the Thunder Effect outward with hand thrusts like an energy attack out of an Anime, or slam it down into the ground to cause a sort of shockwave effect. The amount of power she put into the ground attack also determined if there would be any craters in the aftermath. After a few days of that and feeling like she finally got the hang of it, Bear brought forth a few items of an electronic nature.

Kira had been initially confused over it but the Wolf pelt wearing woman simply told her that if she can feel the power within her body, she should also be able to feel it in other people and objects as well. More specifically the electrical aspects of it. While this wasn't a Tail for her to learn and unlock, it would be a handy ability to make use of. As not only could she give an item power, but she could also take it. Similar to how she had stopped and started Scott's heart. Something she hadn't even thought more about since that time to be honest as she didn't think there was more to it and had been rather surprised by it. Wolf explained that by being able to sense the electrical aspects in devices and humans, she would know when something was dying and could do something about it. And if one's synapses weren't functioning properly, she could even restore it to its proper ways.

But only if she had a good grasp of the ability. The idea made Kira eager and so she started on the new task quite happily. First starting with an old wrist watch that had died a long time ago and had accidentally blown it up from putting too much power into it. Which would give her incentive to not do that again, but eventually she got the hang of it. Even using her cell phone as a guinea pig. Which had made for a slightly emotional time considering the fact that afte turning it on for the first time in months that she had seen just how long she'd been gone. Even having turned eighteen without realizing it. Hell, her friends back home would be getting ready to graduate fairly soon too for that matter! The whole thing had left her depressed for several days in the beginning of May and the trio had thankfully not pushed her to do much so that she could deal with the knowledge she now had.

She'd end up snapping out of her funk when her hearing would alert her to the fact that about ten miles from the camp grounds, a girl was being taken somewhere against her will by several men. Prompting Kira to put a stop to it and when asked who the heck she was, all she would tell the rescued girl is that she's nothing more than a Desert Fox after taking some inspiration from Malia's mother in the name department. This and several other occasions in the future would lead to Kira becoming something of an urban legend related to the desert of Shiprock, New Mexico. And unknown to her, prompting Scott and Ken on a little trip that way to see if whether or not the Desert Fox was possibly Kira. Thanks in part to her cell phone and an old generator, the Japanese teen managed to gain a good grasp of her new skill.

Even using it to her advantage a time or two during sparring sessions with the trio to stop their legs from functioning for a short period of time. She'd later learn that her 'Electric Sense' could lead to the path of her unlocking her Tail for Neural Impulse Control, something she found herself rather hesitant about when she learned of what all that entailed fully. Prompting her to decide to only really stick with electronic devices unless in an emergency. The trio were mildly disappointed about her decision, but let it be as it was her decision in the end. It'd be during May when she finally got the chance to learn how to teleport Skinwalker style. "Now remember, you must visualize within your mind of the location you wish to teleport too with strong intent. As with all other skills in your possession, once it is fully trained it will practically be second nature to you. I have a belief that with your Tailed power, it would even allow you to teleport objects and other people once you have fully mastered the ability."

Kira nodded at White Clay's words and then looked to where Wolf pointed at a circle that was being drawn by Red Crow. "Visualize within your mind being in the middle of that circle, and then use your will and intent to make it happen." Spoke Wolf.

Letting out a breath, Kira gave the circle a good long look before closing her eyes and visualizing it in her mind carefully. Opening her eyes, she brought forth the intention she wanted as much as possible. Though it would seem nothing would happen much to her annoyance. It'd end up taking her roughly a week and a half to pull off her first teleport and it would end up happening in a fairly interesting way during an intense sparring session with her mentors. As they descended down upon her from the cliffs of the rock formations, Kira looked behind Red Crow and before she knew it, found herself atop the cliff where the red paint faced Skinwalker had been. Interestingly enough with her teleport, it looked like a bolt of lightning. When she realized what happened, she cheered happily while her mentors looked on approvingly.

She'd give her new skill plenty of practice and while she couldn't do the whole stir up sand trick to pull off a disappearing act, the whole bolt of lightning was still pretty darn cool. And when she began the training to unlock her Tail where Illusion Casting was concerned, it'd open up some fun possibilities with the teleporting.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: And here we are with a new chapter in Kira's Journey! I kinda thought it'd be fun for her to** **gain** **a moniker like Desert Fox that would give her her own kind of notoriety in the Supernatural and Normal worlds.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here! Kira officially has three tails at this point in the story. Her healing, Imbuing/Summoning, and her Thunder Effect. In addition to that, she has her Electrical Sense and Teleportation. This chapter will see her gain her fourth tail as promised. Now let's roll on! And as I'm sure you guys know by now, Arden officially confirmed today she won't be in season 6. Which is really sucky as I was really loving her and her character. Hopefully if there's a season 7 and beyond, she'll be able to come back and her treatment will be a lot better.**

* * *

Upon the arrival of June, White Clay approached Kira with the task of beginning the process to learn how to cast Illusions. Which would allow her to unlock her fourth Tail much to her happiness. Though there was still a slight worry within her about the Fox getting too much power and making an attempt to gain control. Her mentor told her to start out by visualizing an image of something in her mind that she wanted to have seen outside of it. Something that was simple and wouldn't require too much thought involved. Naturally, the task was easier said then done as it involved quite a bit of intent behind it. It'd take a week before she was able to form an illlusion of a pencil, though it would only last for ten seconds before vanishing but it was a start! It'd take the rest of June and even a little of July for her to gain a good grasp of the Tail she was learning.

And when she had successfully cast an illusion of two Foxes that she managed to keep going for half an hour, she felt her fourth Tail unlock. Something that immediately had her aura bursting forth brightly as her eyes also glowed brightly as well. And as she further trained in her latest Tail, the Skinwalkers also taught her how to hide her aura completely, along with her scent so that she wouldn't be detected by scent or seen by way of her aura if one's eyes had the ability to see things like that. Kira even got a little creative with her teleporting by having leaves appear as she vanished and would use a Fox illusion to sneak up on unsuspecting people in the desert. Especially those who weren't really up to any good. Furthering the tale of the Desert Fox as well. There would be a few nights as well where nightmares would start up.

Freaking out Kira greatly as she had felt they were real rather then horrible dreams. The trio had suspected it was the Fox at work and a trip to Beacon Hills helped to reveal for the young Kitsune that her family and especially Scott was safe and sound. Making her mentors decide that her third trial would have to begin soon before the Fox tried further actions as it was clear it was trying to distract Kira in a likely attempt to take over. The fact she had attacked them while asleep during her nightmares one night but with the Fox controlling her had even said as much to them.

When August arrived, one thing that Kira noticed was that her hair had made some considerable growth and even considered cutting it off. Though she never got around to it thanksto the trio keeping her occupied with training and the like. The third trial would also finally make its way as well in August. And in the words of the Skinwalkers, it would be her greatest, most challenging trial yet as it would be a task she would have to face within her mind. Making the girl gulp nervously as that could prove to be one Hell of a challenge as who knows what the Fox would be able to do in that kind of environment. The four made their way to the mountain where Kira's second trial had been and Kira gazed upwards with worry written all over her face. "The only advice we can offer for you Kira, is to meditate deeply in order to reach the Fox. You must fight with all you have for if you lose… That will be the end for you and the Fox will win." Spoke Red Crow in a serious grim tone and the girl had a pretty good feeling what the three would be forced to do next after that.

Which… She could accept as the threat of the Fox was a great one that had to be stopped before it could gain any serious ground. No telling what untold horrors it would commit if it got out into the general populace. And she feared for the lives of her friends and parents should they get in its way to try and stop it. Especially with the amount of power she now had thanks to what she had been learning with the Skinwalkers. Letting out a sigh, she gave a nod to her mentors who gave their own nods in return. She then teleported to the top and walked to the center of the crater she had made the first time she'd been here.

Sitting down and getting into a lotus position, she let out a breath and closed her eyes and concentrated on within herself. As she did so, Kira eventually found herself drifting through a black void until a light could be seen. An orange light for that matter and as she got closer to it, she could see what looked like herself. Only while the aura was bright with its orange light, there was a menacing dark vibe radiating from the look a like who for whatever reason was wearing their Lacrosse outfit. "Um… Hello." Started the teen as she was unsure of what to say or do exactly.

Her look a like did nothing at first until a string of Japanese came from her mouth that Kira was unable to understand. Thankfully however, her twin started to speak English after giving her an annoyed look. "You keep trapped when revenge must be sated."

Kira was understandably confused by that until she realized seconds later what she was talking about. "But it has been! The Dread Doctors have been stopped and I pretty much sent Theo to Hell! There's no need for revenge anymore!"

Her twin shook her head in denial. "WE should have ended horrible Doctors with own hands! Not the Wolf, Not the Banshee, Not any others but US for what was done to us!"

"I'm sorry, but that's the way its happened!"

The aura pulsed brightly in what Kira felt was likely to showcase her twin's anger. "Our revenge has been denied and our anger is great. This MUST be rectified!"

"If you got out, you could do horrible damage and I can't let that happen! I just can't!"

A hiss came from the twin as she brought forth a sword and placed herself into position to start her attack. Making Kira worried about what was likely to happen next. "You have NO choice!" Snarled the twin before launching herself at Kira.

Forcing the girl to duck quite a few times from her darkside's sword. Thinking as quickly as she can, Kira thought that since this too is her mind, then perhaps she would be able to bring out a sword or even a spear as well and tried it. Thankfully she managed to materialize her own sword and met her twin's strike head on with a loud clang. Swearing in Japanese could be heard as her eyes burned brightly with orange fury. The two fought long and hard as orange lightning flashed all around them and thunder even sounded. Kira honestly had no idea how long they fought but she had the feeling it couldn't be kept up forever as eventually something would have to give. Whatever that may be however, she could only hope it would be in her favor rather then her darkside's.

A slice to her back proved to be a rather painful experience then what she thought it would be. Furthering her desire to keep from being hit and to get the win. After ducking another blow aimed for her neck, Kira suddenly got an idea and brought forth two fully shifted Scott's who were roaring at their loudest. The unexpected move stopped her twin due to the sudden surprise and it allowed Kira to make a move and leg sweep her. Making her fall to on her back with a loud thump. Walking up to her, the young Kitsune pointed the tip of her sword at the fallen girl's face. "This? This is over with!"

Her twin glared at her until she got a single nod in return. "I… Accept my defeat as you are the clear victor." Admittedly the twin begrudgingly.

Kira smiled and then before she knew it, she and the surrounding area was enveloped in a great big white light. And in the outside world, one Kira Yukimura's eyes opened and revealed a brightly glowing orange as she stood up and floated inches above the ground as lightning struck the ground and her body shined its brightest in its orange glow. Finally, her feet lowered to the ground and she started to walk towards the edge of the mountain and jumped off. Halfway down she turned herself into a bolt of lightning that when it hit the ground, she appeared right in front of the Skinwalker trio. Standing up to her full height, she gazed upon them as the light of her aura died away and her eyes returned to their normal color. And Kira in that moment was feeling the absolute best she'd ever felt in her young life. That she felt truly complete even.

The Skinwalker trio looked amongst one another as they could all feel the absolute power radiating off the Thunder Kitsune. And the fact there was no ill intention radiating from her told them that the teenager and not the Kitsune within had been the victor. "You have done well this day Kira Yukimura." Began Red Crow.

"Your training is almost at its end with us." Added White Clay.

"Remember this day always as the day that was the turning point in your life when balance and control truly became yours." Finished Wolf and Kira nodded at the three.

Their mentorship of her and their words meant the world to the young Japanese Kitsune of Beacon Hills and she would always remember what they had done for her for as long as she lived. She wasn't sure what was to come next, but hopefully it involved her going home at long last.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: And there we have it folks! Kira's has finally obtained her goal of control and balance! Hopefully the way I handled it here was done pretty well! Up next will be one more chapter unless I decide to take it a little further then that after she's back home. And here's to the hope that many good things come Arden Cho's way now as she definitely deserves it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here! If my thinking is right, her return will be in 2014 and Liam, Hayden, Corey, and Mason are Juniors in high school now.**

* * *

After Kira had bested the darkness within her, she had quickly come to realize she had gained a boost in her power. Even surprisingly being able to speak, write, and read Japanese. Which made sense considering her darkside could speak the language when she couldn't. And so because of the additional power boost she got, Kira had chosen to stay a bit longer to ensure she had a good amount of control of her gifts. Something that would take an additional five months just to ensure but she had felt it was worth it so that nothing bad could potentially happen if she didn't have the extra training. During that time, she would learn quite a bit about her mentors and even a few other tricks of theirs. Such as the tribes they had been from back when it was just the Native Americans still being the only peoples on the lands. And she would learn how each of them had wound up coming to this place and finding peace within its rocky formations and sands when things were becoming horrible for their peoples.

Though one thing she never learned of was their actual names and part of her wondered if perhaps that was cause of the fact they'd lived for so long that those were forgotten. Her power boost had also apparently lengthened her hair even more to the point it was past her butt now. Which had been something of an annoyance to the point she just kept her hair in braids. But the day finally came for Kira in February when she would return home. The night before she had gazed upon the setting Sun and when Red Crow approached her, the woman asked her what was on her mind. Kira's only response was that she felt it was finally time for her to return home. Something her mentor could only nod at as she too could tell the time was right. The Thunder Kitsune was happy beyond belief to be finally going home to her parents, her friends, and especially Scott.

Despite being away from him for so long she still felt a deep love for him that any thoughts of him having moved on made her heart ache at the mere thought of it. But she couldn't begrude him of it as neither had known when she would return home. But who knows, perhaps in time she would find someone else to move on with or perhaps life would be kind enough to re-unite her and Scott. Upon the last day with the Skinwalker trio, Kira would end up leaving at noon by way of long distance teleporting and she had a good idea as to where she would arrive at thanks to her mother having shown her the place once. Once she had eaten and gathered her things up into her bags, she let out a breath and prepared for the next part of her trip. But before she could do so, White Clay spoke up. "Lenmana."

Confused, the young Kitsune turned around to look at her mentor. "My name Kira, is Lenmana."

Wolf was the next to speak. "My people knew me as Nascha."

"Talutah." Spoke Red Crow.

Kira realized then and there with a wide eyed surprised look that they were willingly giving her their names. Thinking of only one thing she could do with such an honor, she bowed to them and when she stood back up, they gave a bow of their own heads. "Know this young one, you are forever welcome here should the need arise." Informed White Clay and then all three of the Skinwalkers tapped the ground with their spears three times as if to seal the words into an agreement forever more.

Giving a thankful nod with glistening eyes, she gave a grateful smile to the three women who had been more than willing to teach her all she needed to know when they could have just as easily turned her away. And with that smile still on her lips, she disappeared in a bolt of lightning and when she next appeared, it would be at the side of the Nemeton within the woods of Beacon Hills. Elated, Kira gave a happy cheer that the ancient tree had allowed her to do this and took off quickly. Her path would end up taking her into the Lacrosse field of the high school and startling the gym class that had been in session there. "Hey Coach Finstock! Looking great!" Called out the girl cheerfully.

Making not only the man gape in shock, but Liam as well! And wow had that kid been growing! "YUKIMURA!?" Called out Finstock in shock as she had vanished a year ago to supposedly care for family in Japan!

Kira laughed as she could hear the man's yell of her last name while Liam sent out a group text that quickly told everybody Kira's finally back. Finally, after getting over his initial shock, Finstock just grinned. "Well, maybe now McCall can finally stop moping." His crack made Liam break out into laughter as that was a pretty much an accurate description of his Alpha!

It was only a small number of minutes before Kira finally arrived at her home. And with some degree of hesitation, tried the lock with her key that thankfully still worked and slowly made her way inside. Calling out for her parents showed that she was alone and upon further inspection, she was relieved to see that they still lived there. Dropping her stuff by the door without it being in the way, Kira immediately headed to her room, grabbed a change of clothes that hopefully would still fit, and hopped into the shower. Something that had felt so darned good she nearly cried as she had long missed things like this. A hundred times way better then bathing in a lake for sure! Once that was taken care of, the Japanese teen grabbed a pair of scissors and happily shortened her hair length so that it wasn't so annoyingly long. And while her clothes felt somewhat tight, she just didn't care. Despite herself however, when she decided to lay on her oh so soft bed, she ended up falling asleep.

Which would be what her parents would come across with tears of happiness in their eyes when they finally made it home later that day. Both of them had hardly been able to believe what they had learned through the text Liam had sent, even hearing it from him and Finstock hadn't made it seem real until thye could look upon her for themselves. Seeing the stuff by the door made them hopeful and even somewhat curious as Ken led the way to Kira's room. Upon seeing her, the two gasped at the sight of their daughter finally home and when she opened her eyes as she could feel the presence of two other people, she saw her tearful parents and was instantly wrapped up in heartfelt hugs by the two after she made to get out of the bed.

Kira had tears of her own coming out of her eyes too after being wrapped up in her parents' arms. A feeling that was just amazing to feel again after being gone for so long. And when Noshiko reluctantly pulled away and looked at her daughter, the old Kitsune could feel the power radiating from her daughter. "You have done extremely well Kira." The pride filled tone was easily heard and even Ken was grinning hugely over this.

Kira happily smiled through her tears and gave a response in Japanese, making for both of her parents to appear rather shocked before laughing over it. It wasn't long though before Malia showed up in her room with a stunned look on her face. "I… Wow. I wasn't sure about Liam's text but he was telling the truth." Spoke the stunned girl who's hair had gotten some length to it again.

And naturally she was in some shorts as seemed to be the style she preferred doing. And it wasn't long before the two were hugging it out and Kira thought she might have seen her friend's eyes glistening with tears as well. Liam and Mason were the next two to show up with big smiles on their faces and quickly hugged her. Unfortunately Scott, Lydia, and Stiles wouldn't be able to show up according to Liam due to the colleges they were at. But thankfully Kira could understand that and planned to visit Scott herself before paying a visit to Stiles and Lydia. Course the fact Stiles was attending UC Davis alongside Scott would make that rather easy so that was a huge bonus. Her three friends, along with her parents filled her in on some of the things she had missed out on and she had to whistle at some of it as it had seemed pretty crazy!

Her parents had decided to prepare a big dinner to mark the occasion of her coming home and even had her friends take her out for a bit while they did the preparations. Seeing Melissa again had been really great and the hug she got had been really awesome too! Seeing the Sheriff again had been equally nice and the man had even apologized for having put out an APB on her when her sword had impaled a poor girl on top of the McCall kitchen table. But as far as Kira had been concerned, it was water under the bridge. She'd even gotten a warm welcome home greeting from Lydia's mother Natalie, whom was apparently quite serious with the Sheriff these days from the looks of things. Parrish hadn't seemed sure of what to do until the young Kitsune took pity on him and told him to just hug her much to everyone else's amusement.

The dinner that night would be a fantastic one, even though Kira had greatly wished for the boy she loved to be there by her side for it all, along with Stiles and Lydia. But never the less, it had been a really great time for her. She had even tried calling Scott a few times and even Stiles twice but could never seem to get a hold of them, which had been rather frustrating for the girl. Talking with Lydia on the phone however had been a huge treat as the Strawberry Blonde was beyond elated to hear from her again. Though she too seemed mildly confused by the troubles her returned friend had in contacting Scott and Stiles. Malia thankfully however explained that the two had some rather demanding jobs since they lived in the dorms UC Davis has. And it was why the two weren't able to answer their phones.

Thankfully the next day with Noshiko driving all the way to UC Davis, Kira would soon get to see Scott again. They'd make it just time for the lunch period at the college to be mid way through its time for those in attendance. A visitor's pass had made it a lot easier to make her way through the campus to the lunch room where Scott's scent had led her too. And seeing him with some facial hair, along with having shorter hair was a really great view in the teenager's view of things. As for Scott himself, he'd been rather disappointed by the fact he'd been un-able to haul ass back to Beacon Hills to see, talk, and so much more where Kira was concerned. The missed phone calls and the texts had made for further disappointment too as he hadn't had much time to respond to any of the texts she'd sent him. A little while after she had left to train with the Skinwalkers, which was around eight months after the fact, Scott had actually tried going out on a few dates.

But quickly ended each one cause the dates just wasn't with Kira and eventually stayed single and dateless. Much to the annoyance of a lot of girls who would have liked to nab him for theirselves. Scott knew it wasn't probably rational to stay on his own like that but he just couldn't really bring himself to care. Hell, he felt that Kira was the one for him and being without her had been horribly painful. Pictures, old voice messages, videos, her parents, and the thought of one day being able to see her again had helped to keep him going when on some days all he would have rather have done was just stay in bed for as long as possible. And currently, he and Stiles, along with a few of the college friends they made were in a debate related to one of their classes when his nose caught on to something rather interesting.

A scent he hadn't smelled in so long beyond anything that was inanimate and had her smell attached to it. Turning around and virtually ignoring the conversation, his eyes landed on the one girl he'd been longing to see for a really long time and his jaw dropped open a bit. And for him, he felt like he was seeing her again for the very first time as he had when Ken had introduced her to him and everyone else. Scott was also unaware of the fact that Stiles had definitely noticed and was grinning widely at the sight of the girl he knew his best friend and brother in all but blood was hopelessly in love with. Leaning in, he spoke but a few words. "Go get her buddy." And with that, Scott was off and on his way.

Leaving for a few confused if curious glances from their new friends and in one case, a very jealous girl as she'd been trying for some time to get Scott's attention. And seeing some Asian looking girl somehow getting it just annoyed the Hell out of her. Everyone in the cafeteria would bare witness to a long awaited and heartfelt reunion. "You're… You're really back!?"

Kira gave him a nod with a happy smile that showed off her teeth. "I am! I really am Scott! God I missed you!"

Tenderly putting his hands on her face, he gazed into her eyes, eyes that he had missed horribly. "I missed you in the most painfully agonizing way." Whispered the boy she loved with all her heart and she would make certain he would never have to feel that way again where she was concerned. As God knows she had felt entirely the same way.

Their lips soon made contact with one another and each could feel every emotion in the action as they hugged one another tightly as they kissed one another. Making for a large number of people to erupt into cheers for the two, a number that included a very happy Stiles Stilinski who was taking pictures of the whole thing to send to everyone in the Pack. With Kira finally back in their lives, the future Deputy of Beacon Hills felt like things were truly complete now and he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Now that was something I'd been long looking forward to writing! The scene at the Lacrosse Field was one I had been considering about whether or not to do but in the end I decided to run with it cause I thought it would be great to do. Even if it was a little cheesy. I may do one more chapter for this, and I suppose it could be considered an epilogue to wrap this up as well. Nascha is a Navajo name that means Owl, Talutah is a Sioux name that means Blood-Red, and Lenmana is a Hopi name that means Flute Girl.**

 **I kinda felt those were good names for the Skinwalker trio to have had before becoming what they are now. May there have been much enjoyment of this!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. And here it is folks, the epilogue and final chapter of Kira's Journey. Huge thanks to everybody for the support of this story!**

* * *

Close to twenty years had passed since the day Kira and Scott had re-united at UC Davis. Twenty years that saw her and Scott have many ups and downs with not only one another but their friends and family. But through it all, they grew stronger and more united cause of it. Rather then get her GED, Kira had chosen to finish her senior year at Beacon Hills High and graduate. Something that she was thankful for having been given the chance to do so as well since it had more meaning to it all. Even if there had been a bit of sadness to it that she hadn't been able to originally graduate with Scott and the others. Finstock even had awesomely enough allowed her to re-join the Lacrosse team much to Liam and Ken's pure joy. Noshiko had been on the fence about it as she had been the first time but seeing her baby girl play had gradually made her more supportive of what Kira was doing.

Her and a girl named Samantha also never quite got along either despite Kira's attempts to do so. And it primarily had a lot to do with the fact Samantha was heavily interested in Scott who only had eyes for one particular Thunder Kitsune. The rather one side rivarly had only gotten worse when Kira joined Scott and Stiles at UC Davis after graduating from Beacon Hills High. Where she would pursue Wildlife, Fish and Conservation Biology as she wanted to be able to help animals in whatever way she could after what that horrible man had done to that Bear. And once both her and Scott were graduates of UC Davis, Kira had wound up feeling a pull to Japan and decided to follow it. Scott, not wanting to be without her had chosen to follow along with her. Something that had sparked a particularly ugly argument between him and his father as the man felt he was being foolish to follow her.

Derek and Satomi had even agreed to lead the Pack while he was in Japan with Kira. The pull the young Kitsune had felt had eventually brought her to a small town deep in Japan that was filled with all sorts of Kitsunes and the two would end up spending five years there in the end. Even having a small wedding ceremony nearby a waterfall with their friends and family in attendance for it. Scott's time there had proven to be good for him as there was hardly ever a need for fighting and attempting to avoid being killed while fighting. While he worked at the local vet clinic there, Kira had joined the town's answer for Wildlife conservation and did her absolute best to protect the creatures living in the nearby forest. Eventually, the two lovers returned to Beacon Hills where Scott would take over the clinic after Deaton had handed it over to him.

Kira would even join her husband and a specialized post would be set up that allowed her to spend time in the woods keeping an eye on the animals that lived there. Even Malia would join it as she had never been a fan of hunters after a hunter tried to kill her back when she was still a Coyote. They, along with Lydia and Hayden to a certain extent, would even set up their own line of fashion wear that would often be presented at _Stilinskate's Bar and Garage_ from time to time. While Stiles and Malia never married as both felt that being one another's Mates for Life was enough, creating _Stilinskate's_ had been a random idea of theirs that had proven to be a smart one as the place proved to be popular amongst the locals. Both normal and not so normal. And perhaps one of the weirdest things Kira and Scott would ever experience would be the time that Lydia's Banshee side and Parrish's Hellhound side pretty much took over and caused the two to make a baby.

Something Stiles had joked about being a warning sign of the end of the world much to the annoyance of the expecting parents. The birth of Lydia and Parrish's child would end up happening at the clinic with Deaton thankfully assisting the process. The little one would be a hybrid of sorts who had a mix of his parents' abilities. A fact that would be later discovered when he was fifteen years old. Seeing her friends' baby had given Kira heavy consideration about her and Scott having a child until the two actually went through with it. Their little boy and Lydia and Parrish's son would end up becoming the best of friends with Stiles and Malia's baby girl making for a great addition as their third best friend. And those two boys would be fiercely protective of the girl too. Even joining their fathers and Stiles in scaring the ever loving crap out of any dates of her's, often making for Kira or Lydia to come in at the last minute and save the poor youngsters from being mentally scarred by the five.

Malia was sometimes even known for joining in on the boys' interrogations of her daughter's dates too! Between Kira's work with the fashion clothing and her work with animals, she had become a well known name in the world. Even amongst the Supernatural as being a warm and welcoming woman who was more than willing to help those who needed it. Now this made for a few enemies but they all soon learned just how bad of an idea it was to go after her. Peter especially learned this the hard way when Kira used her Thunder Effect ability to send him nearly all the way out of the state after trying to mess her's and Scott's heads by going after their son and causing a three mile wide crater that eventually became a lake in the process with the power. The use had ended up killing Peter and Kira had been rather depressed about taking a life for a short time until a talk with Red Crow helped her to see that it had to be done or the man never would stop until he got what he wanted.

Happiness was Kira's and she would enjoy it for as long as it lasted with those she loved with all her heart.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: May there have been much enjoyment with this epilogue!**


End file.
